Words Don't Mean AnythingI Know It's Coming Soon
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: "As she kicked off her jeans again and climbed back into my bed, motioning for me to follow, I realized that it never mattered if I found the right words with Brittany. Words don't mean anything to her; she always knows what's coming."


**Author's Note:** **Title from Transmitter Failure by Jenny Owen Youngs because it's been on repeat while I was writing this. This is It's All Over Aftermath and leading into episode 4 (squee) I guess? Happy Reading xoxo**

* * *

><p>It should've startled me more than it did when she slipped in between my sheets that night, but I'd grown so accustomed to her heat pressing against my back that I suppose it would've been more noteworthy if she had startled me.<p>

Chilly fingers found their way under the hem of my tank top as Brittany molded her lithe body around my tired frame. Her breath tickled the back of my neck as she nuzzled into my hair, finding a comfortable position before she let out a contented sigh.

I felt her relax around me and I tried my damnedest to do the same, but my body was too tuned into the fact that Brittany had opted to shed most of her clothes on the short journey from my window to the bed.

She easily could've used the front door, it's not like my parents are ever around, but something about the way she went out of her way to climb through my window at night filled me with a warmth I could never explain.

"Britt, why don't you just use the door." She'd been stumbling across my window sill, scratched up and out of breath when I'd asked her out of sheer curiosity.

"Too easy. Puckerman uses the door," she'd huffed, brushing the dirt from the seat of her pants and pulling a few leaves from her hair.

It was such a simple statement, but the way she'd held my gaze when she'd said it let me know that it was so much more than that.

She'd wanted me to know that she would go out of her way for me. She'd wanted me to know that she wanted me enough to _try_ for me. She'd wanted me to know that I was _worth_ the trouble, and as I'd realized that, I'd fallen in love with her even more.

"Still using the windows, I see." My voice was thick with sleep and I had to clear my throat a few times before I spoke.

Brittany shifted away from me, using the hand at my hip to turn me onto my back.

"You're still worth it. I was thinking about like, coming down the chimney next time...I mean, I could probably do it. Santa does it and he's like...totally overweight or something."

"Britt..." I warned, but she simply leaned forward and nuzzled our noses together and I knew then that she was only joking. She'd done crazier things so I wouldn't put the idea past her.

She sat up on her elbow, peering down at me; her face curtained by blonde strands. The moonlight halo'd around her head and shone through the hair surrounding her giving her entire face an ethereal glow.

She was so beautiful and I couldn't believe that someone so perfect could want someone as fucked up as me.

Brittany, as usual, was completely in tune with my feelings and she leaned forward, pressing our lips together chastely with a sigh.

Her lips were wind chapped and a bit rougher than usual and they were still a little cold from the walk over, but I melted into that kiss, darting out my tongue to lick at her until her lips slid smoothly over my own.

"I wanted to thank you," she whispered against me before deepening the kiss and moaning softly into my mouth.

Her fingers blazed trails of icy fire across my abs as her hands crept further beneath my shirt and up towards my breasts, tracing the outline of each one before sliding back down to rest at my hips.

Brittany broke the kiss again and this time shuffled down my trembling body to curl into my side and cuddle into the crook of my neck. It always amazed me how she could go from seductive to adorable in a matter of seconds.

My hands reached for her hair on instinct and I ran my fingers through silken honey until I felt her lips moving against my collarbone.

"I'm glad you stood up for me today. Mercedes was being so mean." Her fists clenched around the loose material of my sleep shirt and her legs tangled with mine as she mumbled into my skin.

I could feel her heart beating rapidly against my ribs and I wondered what was causing her to feel so anxious. I knew she had more to say so I pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head and tightened my grip around her, silently encouraging her to continue.

Brittany hummed in appreciation as I dropped feather light kisses all across her hair and across any bit of her skin I could reach without disturbing our position.

"I'm glad you stood up for _us._" The words would have been inaudible in any other setting, but lying in my bed surrounded only by the sounds of our breathing, it was as if she'd shouted them at me.

Her body grew tenser and tenser the longer I allowed us to linger in the silence following her admission, but I was speechless.

Of course I'd had time to think since I'd lashed out at Mercedes; to overanalyze and ultimately realize exactly what my outburst had confirmed.

Everyone in Glee had heard what Mercedes said, and I know everyone had heard me _not_ denying it even if they hadn't brought attention to it.

"Santana? Please say something," she whispered as troubled blue eyes gazed up at me in the moonlight, swirling with so much emotion that it took my breath away.

There was pain and uncertainty, but above all else, there was love; more love than I'd ever felt I deserved in my entire life.

Brittany was here in my bed, loving me with everything she had and I was too busy agonizing over what everyone _out there_ was thinking about her and I to love her back.

I didn't deserve her. I didn't deserve her smiles or her touch or her love. Not like this and in that moment, I vowed that from then on I would do everything in my power to be that person that was worthy of her.

I knew it wouldn't be easy; my stomach knotted and twisted at just the thought of what I would have to do at school in the coming weeks, but as I let myself drown in deep pools of blue, I was calmed instantly and I knew that it would all be worth it.

It wasn't until I felt her grip loosening around me as she slid out of my bed, that I realized I still had yet to respond to her.

"I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have come here, San." Brittany backed away slowly, eyes darting frantically around in the darkness searching for her discarded clothes.

She was leaving.

She'd managed to get one leg into her jeans by the time I was scrambling out of bed to stand in front of her.

Tears dotted the corners of her eyes and as she looked down at me, her face crumpled into the sob she'd been trying to hold back.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other up to her face, cradling her cheek in my palm and sighing in relief when she immediately leaned into the gentle caress.

"I love you," I told her and I cursed the way my voice cracked and wavered around the familiar affection.

Brittany shut her eyes, exhaling tiredly as she replied, "I know you do, Honey, but-"

I silenced her with my lips, slowly but surely working the caution out of the kiss as I coaxed her lips to move with my own.

I'm not sure how long we stood there next to my window, wound around each other and expressing our devotion through timid touches, but when I pulled away, her eyes were dry and cheeks were tinged a soft, pale pink.

She looked down at her jeans, half on and half off, and she sighed, slipping out of my embrace.

"Britt?" I called, ducking my head to meet her eyes. Her lip was trembling as she looked up at me, and so I offered her an apologetically hopeful smile.

"I'm glad I stood up for us too."

Brittany smiled at me then. She smiled at me like she knew what I'd been struggling with and what I'd decided lying in my bed with her just moments before; like she could read between the lines of my words and pick out the deeper meanings that I spend so much time trying to lock away from the world.

"I know," she nodded and then she hugged me.

Her arms encircled my body and my senses were flooded with her and it was then I knew that this was all she'd needed me to say.

As she kicked off her jeans again and climbed back into my bed, motioning for me to follow, I realized that it never mattered if I found the right words with Brittany.

Words don't mean anything to her; she always knows what's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Another story down! Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you're so inclined.<strong>


End file.
